Mercy's angel
by Kittycrow
Summary: hermione/draco during the war.


Yo....yeah....lol

I got bored...this is very kitten so there isn't smut Hehe enjoy..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ hermoine sat with draco lying over her knees. Blood was welling up on his lips but he was still gurgling so he wasn't dead...yet.

She knew no one could really see her but she kept firing spells at anyone that got to close. She felt sick to her stomach but a twisted statistic side of her had taken over and pleasure coursed through her whenever a stinging curse or a cutting curse fizzled by her, just missing her ready bleeding and bruised skin. enemies and pleasure went hand in hand to her right now.

Seeing draco go down though snapped her slightly out of her twisted bliss and she knew she wasn't going to just leave him there. Running to him was like running through a mine field. Finally reaching him she was relieved to find him still breathing. Rolling him over and onto her lap she checked his wounds. Finding a gaping hole in his side nearly turned her stomach over. Blood oozed sluggishly out of the wound and a stick had imbedded its self in the wound. Groaning she put a illusion over them. They looked like a tree with lots of battle scars but if anyone tried leaning on said tree they would fall onto of the couple.

Sighing she slowly wrapped a piece of cloth around the stick and pulled sharply. Draco screamed. She screamed then draco through up on the grass next to them. Looking up at hermoine with stormy gray eyes he whispered before fainting again, "you would make a terrible girlfriend..". Hermoine huffed. The nerve of him. Talking to her self as she tried healing him. "we would have a bad romance...to bad your too cute...alas a funeral for my heart."

and that was how they had come to draco dying in her lap and a body pile up around a tree.... Ironic.

There was a loud bang as harry killed voldemort. (yay?) hermoine sighed and bend slightly over dracos form. She felt drained and tired and she was praying draco would live. A cough and a whispered hello made her sit up again. Dracos eyes were open slightly. grey looked into brown and a smile appeared on both their faces.

"you had me worried there malfoy, I thought I would have to hurl your fat ass up to the castle and explain why I'm doing it, and I'm to tired to do it anyway" hermoine smiled not noticing tears on her cheeks till one fell on to Dracos forehead. Draco just rolled his eyes sluggishly. Hermoine couldn't help it, she bent down and kissed Dracos bloody lips, the stress of fighting finally caught her. Kissing him was like kissing blood covered silk.

Dracos coughing broke them apart but a slight foolish smirk was planted on his face and he had wrapped a pale white hand into her soft brown locks keeping her face close. "you had me worried...hermoine....i thort I was gonna die alone...I'm glad I have you by me...i can die ha-"

"i won't let you die!" hermoine glared down at the boy in her lap tears streaming down her face and disappearing into his white hair. "im not going to let you die mal-.........draco!...I can't let you die..." draco stared up at her. Tears sat at the corners of his eyes and his rosy cheeks were chalk white and clamy but his eyes held more life then ever. "would you really risk trying to save me mione?" hermoine nodded shaking a few tears onto his cheek. She held her wand over the wound she had tried healing before. Concentrating hard she watched bits of muscle and tissue reform painfully slowly. Draco groaned feeling his body reacting. Hermoine slung a arm over his chest to hold him still and kept going. Salty tears falling down her cheeks she whimpered as a few fell into the wound and draco bucked. She felt her heart tear at each groan or scream. A rustle moved beside her and she felt a curse sail over her shoulder. No one misses twice in this deadly game, as a stinging curse hit her in the arm. Screaming she through a powerful jinx back at the attacker watching as the order member went flying back. She shook her arm out and kept going. Draco all the while breathing ragged and groaning. His wound sat a inch wide now and the skin around it was clean and pale.

Hermoine sighed, slumping sideways she watched draco pull himself up into a sitting position. He turned to her and gave her one of his famed smirks. She felt her heart flutter. She had but her life force into healing him and it was costing her. Draco rolled her over slightly and grabbed his wand where it had fallen when he was struck. Hermoine waited for the curse to hit. How stupid to think he would have changed. Suddenly she was lying on something soft and warm. Maybe she was dead. But draco still sat next to her.

They were in a bed. Somewhere she didn't know but her tired mind started not to care. The bed was soft and the blanket draco was pulling over the both of them was warm and welcoming. Draco snuggled into her side whispering softly to her."rest mione...rest...thank you for saving me, I will always be in your debt. Now sleep my beautiful angel. When you wake we can be happy together...just like I promised my love...look baby we made it, look at us now. Sleep, dream and wake up here in my arms" draco cooned in her ear till she fell asleep. A sweet blissful sleep.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ok...so please comment...lol...i wrote this on my phone..my phone rules...anyway hope u enjoyed...and see if u can pick out song titles and lyrics....i was listening to a random list when I wrote this...sadly

lol

love ya

kitty


End file.
